


Lois and Clark

by Crab_Lad



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Past Relationship(s), QPP Lois/Clark, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: An exploration of the relationship between Lois Lane and Clark Kent (aka Kal-El or Superman)
Relationships: (past), Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 4





	Lois and Clark

**Author's Note:**

> okay i dont know how good this is but i have feelings about these two anyway clark and lois,,, i love them

Some days, it was painfully obvious how not-human Clark was. It wasn't in the obvious, shooting lasers from his eyes, way, or the fact that he could hear literally the entire planet if he wanted too. Sometimes the sound of the Earth's core calmed him. No, what really reminded him was the little things. Clark had never and would never experience things like paper cuts, hangnails, acne. Hell, he didn't even deal with voice cracks growing up. Those were the little things, among others, that are constant reminders of how alien he was. And other days- he hates his abilities, hates that he can smell the chilli cart down the street, hear construction all the way in France. Sometimes it's too overwhelming to sit there, too overwhelming with the buzz of chatter from the whole city. There's times where he can feel his control slipping, seeing things that he doesn't realize others can see. Sometimes, he keeps his eyes shut, fearing that his control will slip too much. He rarely felt pain, didn't need to eat or sleep and it's all just _painfully_ a reminder that he's alone, an outcast. 

The Justice League helped in ways, made it easier to smile, laugh, put on that bright sunshine that was Superman. Just knowing there were others who _understood_ made it easy to get out of bed in the morning, easier to put on the suit and go out. Despite their uneasy start, they all had become something of a family to him, even if they mostly kept their personal lives out of meetings. He had friends, for once, close friends. Sure he had buddies in the Planet that he would go out and have a drink with. Here, however, Clark had friends who understood what a hero's life was. Shazam was a fun partner to spar with, so was Diana. Diana was also a good friend in the sense that... she seemed to understand him. More so than the others. Understood how it felt to have all this power in their hands. Batman, Bruce, was the one he considered his best friend, out of all of them. Bruce never pushed, never made Clark talk about things he didn't want to. Sure, he was annoying, overbearing and demanding at times, sure they argued a lot, but Clark could see that Bruce cared. Kara and Kon were his family, his only remaining ties to Krypton, two beings who cared for him and he cared for in return. 

Still, it was lonely living two lives. And while it was nice to have friends on the hero side, ones who knew everything, it was also nice to have friends on the civilian side. Jimmy, while kept in the dark about Clark's... extracurricular activities, was someone Clark enjoyed being around. The man's enthusiasm and bright nature never failed to cheer him up. His coworkers at the Planet were kind, friendly. He didn't mind their company. His Ma was a big support system, always making sure he kept himself going. The day he disappointed her would be the day he failed, the day he didn't deserve the power in his hands nor the symbol on his suit. Pa had been there for him, before he died. Even to this day, Clark would always think back to the advice his father gave him.

Clark sighed, pulling himself from his thoughts as he hoisted the tub of ice cream on his shoulder, reaching into his pocket for the spare key. Lois had been expecting him an hour ago, but he had gotten held up at the office, stuck in traffic, and then there had been an explosion. Now the ice cream was slowly becoming a puddle in his hands. Carefully, he inserted the key into the lock, making sure to reign in his strength so he didn't accidently break the key and the knob. Clark turned the door knob with a click, pushing it open to let himself into his home. 

"Smallville," Lois greeted immediately, zoning in on him from the counter where she sat, sipping her coffee. "You're late." 

He sagged, dropping the ice cream on the counter, wincing when it started leaking. That would be a pain to clean up in the morning, but he'd get to it eventually. Lois had enough on her plate as it was. Silently, he moved over to the cupboards to grab two bowls before moving back to the counter with a spoon. 

"Explosion downtown, sorry Lo," He finally responded, scooping the mushy ice cream into two bowls. It was hard to keep the frown off his face. "There were cameras and reporters there asking questions." 

She placed a hand on his arm, "Clark, I'm not mad. Are you okay?" 

"Nope," he said, staring pointedly at her, "no, today isn't about me. Today is about you. You're the sad one today." 

Lois rolled her eyes, a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth, "I think you mean glad. I'm the one who broke it off remember?"

"Classic post-break up ritual is ice cream and chick flicks, that is what you told me to clear my evening for right?" 

She laughed, giving him that bright smile of hers that had made him fall in love all those years ago. They had ended amicably, both sides having understood that their feelings had shifted. They still loved each other, but it wasn't enough to want a life together in the romantic sense. Lois had gotten too stressed with worrying whether or not he would comeback, and Clark struggled with doing what he did and coming home to Lois. They understood they wouldn't work out, and while it had been awkward at first, in the end they decided to live together still, as close friends. 

In all honesty, Clark was grateful for Lois Lane. She had been the first one to truly show him what it meant to be human, to live and love. Lois would always remind him, pulling him back and making sure he remained... human. If he went too long without eating, she would attempt to cook only making a mess and calling take out. If he went too long without sleep, she would force him onto the couch, and hold him until he got a full eight hours. And when he shut everyone out, ignoring the world just to take care of what was going on in his head, she would always find ways of bring him back out. It had been her idea for the noise cancelling headphones, her who had requested that Bruce would make him a lead lined eye mask, all for when it got too much. Clark loved her. Loved her like a partner, a friend, a sister. She was everything to him, even if they weren't together in the traditional sense. Her and Bruce both had managed to weedle their way into his life, making themselves the most important ones there, besides his Ma. 

He grinned, holding the half melted bowl of ice cream out to her, "Okay, we're going to sit and watch cheesy romance movies, you're going to complain about Richard and eat this soupy ice cream understand?" 

Lois smiled, shaking her head, "Where would I be without you, Smallville?" 

"I think it's _me_ who owes _you_ everything, Lois Lane." 

"Oh shut up, that's sappy even for you." 

Clark chuckled, wrapping her up in a hug, "I meant it." 

"Yeah, yeah," she deflected, but hugged him back, "now let's go watch fifty shades of gray or something." 

"We are not watching that," Clark hissed, scandalized. "No, we can watch something _not so high rated,_ thanks." 

Snorting in an attempt to hold back her laugh, she simply snatched up the remote and plopped herself onto the couch. As he moved over to join her, Clark couldn't help the happiness and sheer contentment that warmed his chest. Towards the end of the movie, that feeling only grew when Lois leaned over, pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, "Thanks, Clark." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad


End file.
